A Timeless Warning
by IvoryMaster
Summary: After the aftermath of Issei's transformation into Juggernaut Drive, Ophis is greeted by a Chronicler who bears a warning


**I do not own Highschool DxD or the Justice League. One-shot.**

"What is that?" Vali inquires of Ophis as she holds a dark, murky energy retrieved from the very depths of Issei Hyoudou's mind in the palm of her hand.

"Something that was inside of him." she monotonously answers, both gazing at the dark energy before it eventually erodes away. Ophis has seen something like that before, and she knows the only person capable of placing a hex onto the Red Dragon Emperor is Loki of Asgard. But curiosity in the hex is long gone as a new, developing interest takes ahold of her, Vali, Issei, and the rest of Rias Gremory's peerage. All their gazes look upward towards the green sky as a giant rift materializes and growing larger like a traveling crack in the wall. Curious, Vali looks in Ophis's direction, only to see the Infinite Dragon god behold the opening rift for he knows that what lies inside the rift is her home she desperately wishes to return one day.

"He's coming." She states.

…

Ophis is half-expecting Vali to fill in the blank for he too knows what lies in the Dimensional gap, explaining why he and his team were in there searching for him. However, he doesn't answer. She tilts her head back slightly for she notices something wrong with the rift.

It's not moving.

Nothing is moving. The gases leaking out and the lighting conducting inside the visible part of the Dimensional gap is in a stand still as if she is staring at a picture. The first thoughts that run through her mind is that peculiar vampire kid belonging to Rias's peerage, but Ophis immediately rules that out for his sacred gear is far too weak to stop time in the Dimensional gap. As a matter of fact, as she looks down, she notices Rias's peerage, including the Red Dragon Emperor and the vampire kid are in a standstill also, frozen in time. This rules Gasper out. She then turns to face Vali, and he too is frozen in place as not even a single hair strand is moving. Ophis is not surprised by the turn of events, but she does feel a peculiar presence coming from behind.

"I am sorry, but he cannot hear you, Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon, for time has stopped." A voice informs Ophis, shattering the brief silence. Slowly, she turns around and is greeted with a most-queer sight of a man wearing a full-body, blue jumpsuit sitting in a golden, hovering chair—looking like some sort of throne chair to her. His jumpsuit isn't entirely blue as there is light-blue stands coursing through his body with an orange circle centered on his chest with a white background surrounding it. The man looks down onto Ophis—his chair is floating a few feet higher than her—deep in thought about the implications of what could happen today if he does not accomplish his goal in this universe. If possible, he would avoid interloping into other universes affairs, but he has made an exception. "We exist between two ticks of the clock." He begins, Ophis listening intently. "In my journeys through the surfeit paths to infinity, I have witnessed the First, the Last, the Beginning, and the End. However, it is your continued actions that threatens worlds beyond your comprehension and your universe, past, present, and future." She remains silent, apathy in her look as she tilts her head slightly to the right.

"Who are you?' she replies. "I have lived for a very long time, but I have never seen you before."

"Metron, scientist and chronicler."

"Metron… have you come only to stop me?"

"I have come to warn you. I know what you desire most in your life, but what lies in the future is most undesirable for everybody. Boundaries between dimensions will crumble, multiple realities blurring into one, destruction inherited to multiple dimensions in this realm. A tyrannical ruler from a world that knows only war, a relentless seeker of knowledge dead-set on monopolizing information at destructive cost, an insensible monster whose strength rivals juggernauts in your and his realm. These are but three terrors that await your universe and so much more if you do not heed my warning. I ask of you, Ophis, cease your charges and end your crusade, or bring about the destruction of your universe, past, present, and future." Ophis keeps her gaze upon Metron, weighing intently his warning. She already told Azazel and Sirzechs about the futility in engaging her in combat; she is a dragon God himself feared; that means something in his world, and she will not allow for anybody to dissuade her form returning to her home.

"The Devil Kings, the Governor General, and the Arch Angel cannot hope to defeat me; it's impossible. I will not stop until the Dimensional Gap is mine once again."

"You may be a god, but I can assure you, Ophis, you are not all-powerful, and neither am I. Your pride and overconfidence will be your undoing if you do not cease your charges."

"I already told you I won't stop. If you are going to stop me, the do it now or be gone." Ophis goads, a faint smile formulating on her. Metron sighs. I could fight, but he chooses to remain a passive viewer to let events take place without interruptions. He will not fight, but will allow for Ophis to continue her mission with the Khaos Brigade and let her see for herself what she will bring to this realm.

"Ophis, Dragon God of Infinity, you will regret your actions. We all will…" he forewarns as a bright light engulfs Metron, forcing her to cover her eyes. Upon looking once more, Metron is gone, leaving Ophis with that eerie warning with her.

"What are you looking at." A voice inquires of her. Looking back, she sees Vali facing her.

"…Nothing…" she answers. Not investigating any further, Vali shrugs and makes his way towards Issei.

 _Metron, as long as I obtain my silence, nothing else matters. If this world is to be destroyed, then so be it._

 **What do you think? Reviews are encouraged.**


End file.
